Frozen
by CanadianAnjel
Summary: Iceland starts to act strangly and his 'family' gets concerned rated M for Cutting,Drinking,BoyxBoy romance, Suicide Attempt,Mpreg


DENMARK- (swedish hotel)

"Yo nor i was wondering have you noticed anything strange about ice latley cuz he is your brother" denmark asked the emotionless male "yes i have but i dont know what it is" he replied "well tommorrows tinos b-day so i know he'll be there maybe we can ask?" norway looked around at denmark "yeah and what are we going to ask hey youve been acting strange whats the matter with you? if we asked he'd lie!" norway said sarcasticly "dude dont be so harsh"denmark said sitting on the couch "it'll ruin your cuteness"

ICELAND-(swedish hotel)

"just one more for the night" he slurred totally drunk "one more and never again" he said picking up the razor and pulling back his sleave to revel fresh cuts and scars "one" he said slicing the skin watching the blood pour down "one more" he sliced again and again before setting the razor down and washing the blood "bandages" he said searching for them "here they are" he wrapped them around his wrist and pulled the sleave down "all done!" he laughed at his impression of the wii fit guy picking up his empty bottle of vodka "ran out better go get more" he slurred walking out the door.

SWEDEN-

"su-san im going to go get some booze for the party ok!" finland said cheerfully sweden grunted in reply "Berwald please learn to talk properly grunting scares me" the small nation said "fine sorry tino" sweden said "bye ill be back soon and if denmark comes over dont destroy the house like last time k?" he said walking out the door "no promises" the bigger nation mumbled

LIQUER STORE-

"iceland? isnt your human age 16?" finland said to the white haired male he just ran into "shush thell hear you" he said with a grin making the older (but considerbly smaller) nation stare in shock "may i see some id?" the store clerk said and iceland gave her a card "emil drekken 21 your icelandic too ok 22.50" she said as she took the money he gave her and he grabbed a bag filled with two bottles of vodka and a bottle of whiskey "ill wait for you finny" earning a smack from the smaller nation as he put the booze up for tommorow "id?" she said and he also gave her a card "Tino Vainamainen 21 and from finland wow 30.48 she said putting the booze in the bags (most of it was finnish vodka) as he gave her the money "thank you" she said as the boys walked out the door only to have finland grab iceland and drag him into an alley "iceland your human age is 16 and your name is Erik what the hell is wrong with you!" tino shouted and let go of iceland who reached in the bag and took a gulp of vodka "nothings wrong with me tino" he said before turining away and running off

SWEDEN-

"hey" sweden said looking at his "wife" and noticing that something was wrong "whats wrong tino?" he said sitting down at the table "its iceland he was at the liqour store and he had a fake id" finland said quietly "did he buy anything?" sweden asked "two bottles of vodka and some whiskey" he replied looking up at sweden who looked confused "so he's been drinking?" sweden asked after a moment "yeah" he said "im going to go call norway ok?"

DENMARK-(swedish hotel)

"i got it" norway said and walked over to get the phone "hello" he said "norway its sweden finns got somthing to say to you about iceland" the voice on the other line said "ok" there was a momentary pause intill tino started talking "nor i went to the liqour store to day and iceland was there with a fake id buying vodka" finland said "so hes drinking?" norway asked still emotionless "yeah and something else but i dont know what" finland replied "ok thank you finland" norway said and hung up the phone "who's drinking its not sweden again is it?" denmark said knowing that finland was the one on the phone "no its iceland" he replied a bit of worry in his voice "no way Ice is only 16 in human years and he hates booze" denmark said looking confused "no tino said he saw iceland at the liquor store and he had a fake id" he said sitting down on the couch "well maybe hes going though a rebelious stage like england did in the 80's" denmark said sitting next to norway and cuddling closer "maybe but still he's my little brother and something else is wrong with him and i dont know what it is" norway said letting a tear run down his face "shhh its ok" denmark said letting norway snuggle on his chest letting norway cry "i dont want to lose him i love him too much" norway said letting the tears flow freely "shhhh were not going to lose him we cant"

SWEDEN-TINOS BIRTHDAY-

"Hey iceland you came!" tino said looking at him with a death glare "yeah im here now lets get this over with" he mumbled as he walked in and sat next to his brother "ice you ok?" norway said as his brother grabed his head "yeah just a headache" he said sitting back up "headache or hangover?" denmark asked with a smirk "shut up" ice said lookin his way "rye bread bacon greese and rotten mayonase" denmark said watching in amusement as norway got up and went to the bathroom followed by gagging and sploshing "denmark did you have to do that" norway said heading to the bathroom to find his little brother sitting next to the toilet holding his stomach with one hand on his stomach and the other on his head "you are hung over arnt you?" norway said sitting down next to the younger sibling "so i had a few drinks im fine" he said looking up to his older brother "no your human age is 16 your too young to be drinking" norway said cuddling up to his younger brother "im not a kid and 16 is just a human age its ok" iceland said trying to stand back up but failing misurably "come on were going home" norway said picking up him up and leading him out the bathroom door "happy birthday tino but i have to get ice home" tino looked around "ok ill see you soon! feel better ice" tino said as the siblings walked out the door "i hope he'll better" sweden said as he smacked denmark on the back of the head "dont do that again"

ICELAND-

"ice whats wrong? you havent been yourself in a while" norway asked his brother as they were walking to icelands house "im fi-"before he could finish a booming voice called out from the alley "ERIK WERE THE HELL IS MY MONEY!" and the owner of that voice soon followed and it was young male with black hair and brown eyes wearing a black baggy sweatshirt and huge pants "i asked were my money was erik" he said coming closer to the white haired teen "i dont have the money right now" iceland said "well than we can make other aragments cant we" he said pulling iceland into the ally "ice were are you going?" norway asked "ill be right back ok stay there" he said being pulled into a door

(inside the room)-

"i wanted my money but i can take other things" he said unzipping his pants "suck"he said pulling his half erect dick out and sticking it out to iceland "fine" ice said taking the hard member in his mouth and sucking hard "ugg dirty slut mmhh" he said as iceland deepthroated him trying to forget what he was doing "ughh good boy" he said as he came and pulled his pants up and iceland swallowed "do i need to pay you anymore?" ice said looking at the man "only alittle but not now so get out"he said sitting down on the couch iceland slid out the door and closed it "i need a drink" he mumbled as he walked to his brother sitting on a bench "what was that about ice?" norway said as iceland walked out to his brother "just some guy i know wanted...to talk" he mumbled as they walked to his house that was littaraly 2 minutes away "ice?" norway said as his younger brother fumbled with the keys to open the gate "ice whats wrong" he asked again as the gate opened and his brother walked through "nor do you want to spend the night?" iceland said pointing to the setting sun "sure" norway said walking through the door to see iceland grabbing the vodka on the coffee table and flipping the top "ICE! stop what did i tell you your too young!" norway said running to the couch "leave me alone i need a drink" he said lifting the bottle to his mouth and taking a gulp "ice have you been drinking all week?" he said grabbing icelands wrist causing iceland to gasp in pain "ice whats wrong with your wrist?" he said pulling his wrist closer to him "n-nothing i-its f-fine" he said stuttering and trying to pull back his wrist but not succeding "why are you stuttering whats wrong?" he said lifting up the sleave to see bloody bandages "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" he yelled undoing the bandages seeing all the cuts and knowing the cut were self inflicted "ICE what did you do to yourself?" he said "i cut myself and have been for a very long time" he said staring at the tears falling from his brothers face as his brother pulled out his cell phone and texted somebody probaly denmark "why would you do that to yourself?" he said watching a tear fall down his cheek "i still love him" he said looking at the floor "who?" norway said "Russia" he said silently and ran up to his room locking it when he did "ICE!ICELAND UNLOCK YOUR DOOR!" he yelled not hearing any response "Please open the door!" he said letting the tears fall down his face "NORWAY whats wrong i heard yelling!" denmark suddenly popped up out of no were "Iceland please dont do this!" by this poing norway was crying in front icelands bedroom door "norway shhh whats wrong?" denmark asked cuddling up to his love "icelands *snuffle* not only been drinking but hes cutting himself too he's in love with russia!" he said breaking down hugging denmark "norway move away from the door for a minute please" denmark said as he stood up and kicked the door open to find iceland limp on the floor in a pool of his own blood "ICELAND!" he yelled causing norway to look up and scream just as the front door opened "Whats the matter? i heard screaming da" denmark looked up from trying to clot the bleeding he knew that voice it was russias "RUSSIA HELP!" he yelled making the taller nation jump and run to the voice he may be scary looking but he has a great childish heart "denmark whats the matter? is some one hurt?" he said looking at norway crying like a baby and rocking back and forth causing him to lookin into the room that held his crush "ICE! what happened?" he said running to icelands side "he slit his fucking wrists!" denmark said holding the cloth to his "little brothers" wrist "Just stop the bleeding and set him on a bed nations cant die from suicide trust me" he said trying the cloth around icelands wrist "what do you mean they cant die from suicide?" denmark asked the taller nation "the only way for a nation to committ suicide is if he/she kills all their people" he said looking up "he will be fine in a few hours" he said lifting the unconius man up and setting him on the bed "how do you know?" denmark said looking at the man suspisously "ive tried to die by my own hand 56 times germany tried to kill himself 4 times and switzerland hasnt eaten in 10 years" he said holding a hand out to denmark witch denmark took "why would you do that?"he said but got no answer "norways past out" he said and trotted downstairs.

5 HOURS LATER-

"ugg Norway what the hell hap- RUSSIA what are you doing here?" iceland scream/yelled "i was comming by to talk to you when i heard screaming and found norway crying like a baby and you almost dead and denmark freaking out" he said with his cute child like smile "why am i not dead?" he asked and russia looked up "nations can not die from suicide, overdosing or alcohol poisoning" he said his smile slowly fading "well that would explain somethings by the way weres denmark and my brother?" norway asked sitting down next to russia "norway passed out and denmark took him home but he left me to take care of you" he said with a smile " what do you mean?" iceland said after a minute "i mean this" he said as he pushed in closer to iceland and placed a kiss on the other boys lips causing iceland to blush and stare in shock when russia pulled away iceland was dissapointed "why'd you stop" he said with a smile and crushed his lips on russias. Russia gently bit icelands bottom lip causing the younger nation to moan and russias tounge slid in exploreing the new cavern and tounges fighting for domanace (russia of course won) before they pulled apart for air "these clothes are getting in the way arnt they _vanya_" iceland said feeling russia shiver at the sound of his nickname "i think they are as well" he said slipping his gloved hand up the younger males shirt and playing with the nipples before sliding the shirt off with ease and pulling off his scarf and taking off his jacket "russia how can you wear all that" iceland said pointing at the long sleaved black shirt he was wearing underneath his overcoat "natural habit" he said pulling off his shirt and pushing iceland into another kiss while his hand massaged the growing bulge in icelands pants trough the rough fabric "ugg ivan bedroom" iceland said when he pulled away from the kiss russia grabbed iceland and carried him up the stairs to icelands room ignoring the blood stain on the carpet and gently tossed iceland on the bed and quickly crawling over him and placing kisses all over his chest and nibbling on his earlobe his hands once again found the bulge and unzipped icelands pants slipping a hand inside that earned a gasp from iceland and moans soon followed though muffled buy the searing kiss "russia if you ugg keep this up im mhh gunna cum" he said through moans iceland felt his pants being pulled down but payed little attetion "lube?" russia asked iceland and iceland pointed to drawer on the side of the bed russia quickly opened the drawer and found a small bottle in the back "afraid your brother will find it?" he said as he popped the cover and lubed his fingers up "no but ugg if he does he'll give it to mhhh denmark and that scent is hard to find here" he said as russia slid a finger in his entance "GAH!" he yelled as russia stuck another finger in and started to stretch him "you dont feel like a virgin but ill wait till later to find out" he said with a smile pushing a third finger in and kept pushing in and out "IVAN!" iceland yelled as russia hit that special spot and removed his fingers and alinghed himself at the younger males entrance "you ready" russia asked iceland he nodded in return he got a small moan of pain as he slid himself in but the pain turned to pure pleasure as russia hit that spot again and again "ivan ahhh im gunna cum" iceland moaned out just as white covered his and russias stomachs ivan thrust in one more time before he too came filling iceland with his seed. Russia collapsed next to iceland as they both tried to catch their breath "and russia im not a virgin me and tino used to be like"fuck buddies" i guess and he was my first" iceland said russia looked at him "wow i cant remember my first time but i have never willingly bottomed" russia said looking away "what does that mean were you raped?" iceland said looking up at his lover "i guess you could put it that way it was general winter he used to "rape"me all the time when i was younger and he still does occsoinally" russia said with a bit of sadness in his voice "russia were did you get those scars?" iceland said pointing at the ones on his neck and the ones on his wrists "i tried to hang myself and i tried to slit my wrists and thats how i learned nations cant die from suicide"

3 MONTHS LATER-

"Ice you ok this is the 5th time youve thrown up this week!" norway said from behind the bathroom door wondering how he could gain weight but throw up every thing he eats "yeah im fine" was the reply but norway didnt care he walked in to find his baby brother once again cluching his stomach and sitting on the floor infront of the toilet "this looks all too familiar" norway mumbled as he rubbed his growing stomach "iceland whens the last time you had sex" norway said sitting down next to his brother "what the hell are you talking about!" iceland snapped " . . . " norway said sarcasticly "3 months ago" iceland said looking away "did you use a condom?" norway said iceland looked up at his brother and knew there was no lieing "no i dont think so why?" iceland said his cheeks going brighter as he looked away "here take this" norway said handing iceland a pregnancy test from his " incase denmark goes overboard stock" "what the hell is this norway im not preganant i cant be!" iceland said "you could be and i think you are" he said lifing up his shirt to show the growing baby bump "take it and prove me wrong" he said walking out of the bathroom iceland knew he had no choice so he pulled the test out of the package and did what it said. Five minutes later norway came back to fine iceland on the toilet seat looking at the test with his hand on his stomach "im taking that as a positive" norways low voice snapped iceland out of a daze "you rigged it" he said quietly "no i didnt ice and you know it" he said looking at his brother "why didnt you tell me you were pregnant nor?" iceland said standing up and throwing the test away "denmark doesnt even know yet i wanted to keep it a secret" he said looking away "its been 3 months and he hasnt noticed yet" norway said putting a hand on his own stomach "let me see your belly" he said and iceland didnt object "you said the last time you had sex was three months ago thats when you tried to kill yourself and we left i- ivans the father isnt he?" norway let go of the shirt and looked streight into his brothers eyes "yes he is" iceland said "three months is the last time me and denmark had sex as well" norway said "NOR,ICE IM HOME!" denmarks loud voice sounded through the entire house "you guys here?" he asked "yeah right here" norway said as both boys came out of the bathroom "what were you doing in there?" he asked as he set grocerys(booze) down on the table "tell him" iceland nudged norway "fine if you tell him as well" norway said and froze "Tell me what?" denmark said sitting down at the table with a bottle of beer "Mathias remember when we babysitted sealand and i said how much of a great father you would be?" norway said looking at his lover who just opened another bottle "yeah why?" he said taking a big gulp out of the bottle "how would you feel if there was a kid in the house all the time?" norway said looking at denmark who was hoplessly lost " well i like kids so id be fine why are you asking me this and what do you have to tell me?" denmark said looking at both boys who had their regular emotionless facese "Denmark im pregnant" norway blurted out and looked away denmark spit out the beer he currently had in his mouth "WHAT!" he yelled clearly excited "your going to be a dad" norway said before he was picked up happily and squeezed "YAY!IM GUNNA BE A DADDY!" he yelled and eventually let go of norway and sat back down now more seroius "what about iceland he seems to be out of it " denmark said pointing to the white headed blob who was sitting down at the table holding his stomach and resting his head on the table "iceland tell him remeber the deal" norway hissed at his little brother "dont tell me im gunna be an uncle too!" denmark said and iceland straightend up in his chair "yeah you are denmark" iceland said after a moment of scilence "YAY!OMG I HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE! but wait whos the father of your kid iceland?" he said suddenly seroius again "russia"


End file.
